


Good Deeds and First Kisses

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, My heart cant take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Kara Danvers is having a hard time adjusting to all of the changes in her life as well as grappling with her feelings for none other than Lena Luthor. Lena can tell Kara is having a hard time, so she invites her to the Children's Hospital to volunteer. Prompt for Tumblr, asking for Kara getting to see how good Lena is with kids. I took some liberties but I hope you like it!





	

Delicate, white snowflakes land on my outstretched hand and melt instantly from the radiating warmth. I look up at the cloudy, grey sky and try to focus on just the feeling of the cold snow on my overheated skin. Everything is changing so quickly...

For the past two months my life has been turned upside down and I'm trying desperately to adjust. Cat's gone, I'm still struggling to prove myself as a reporter, Mon-El is causing all sorts of problems while adapting to life on earth, my sister is leading this whole exciting new life, and I just don't know what's going on between Lena Luthor and I. We flirt, that much was made obvious to me thanks to Maggie, but are there deeper feelings beneath that? I can't figure it out, but every time I see her piercing green eyes it's like I've been exposed to Kryptonite

Christmas is right around the corner and I have no idea how to get my life together by then. It's not that all these things are bad, because they're definitely not, it's just that, for an alien refugee, I have a surprisingly difficult time with change. I do best when I have continuity and structure. I guess I never really got over the more rigid social constructs of Krypton.

"Kara, what are you doing out here? You're gonna catch a cold!" I wasn't paying attention to the light footsteps that had been approaching me round the front of my apartment building. And when I hear the voice I'm so startled I jump. "Sorry" she says through laughing "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"Lena, hi!" I spin around and am stunned again. She's beyond beautiful! But at the same time, I've never seen her so dressed down. Her long, flowing hair is tied up in a messy bun and she's wearing simple dark jeans that hug every curve, with a black winter coat that I'm sure cost more than my rent this month. "I was just going to take a walk to clear my head. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way to see you actually."

I raise an eyebrow and bite the corner of my lip. "Really?"

"Mhmm." She replies with a mischievous grin. "I can tell you've been a bit down lately, so I have an idea to cheer you up. But seriously, where is your coat, you're going to get sick?"

I can't help but giggle. "It's next to impossible for me to get sick, but thank you for your concern."

Lena raises an eyebrow and smiles widely. "So, are you up for some cheering up?"

"Do I get to know what we're doing?"

"Nope!" Lena is practically bouncing on her toes with excitement and if that's not the cutest thing I've ever seen I don't know what is. "It's something I do every year around the holidays. I promise you'll have a good time."

"Well, I could use a good time today, so why not?" Lena offers me her outstretched hand and I eagerly take it. Our fingers lace together and my knees go weak. See, kryptonite.

"Come on, it's not far so we can walk."

Snow slowly drifts down around us as we walk. It lands in her dark hair making it sparkle so she truly looks magical. Her pale skin seems even brighter with the glow from the snow blanketed side walk and my breath catches in my throat. "Lena..." I swallow hard.

"Yes, Kara?" She squeezes my hand and stops to smile at me softly.

"Thank you." It's all I can think to say. I know Lena thinks me the special one, for befriending her and being able to look past her last name, but she's the one who has made me feel special. She leads this incredibly busy life, running a multi-million dollar company, spear heading numerous charities and community outreach program, and yet she still finds a way to make time for me. She goes out of her way to see me in person instead of just talking on the phone and she's always thoughtful. More than anything, I don't want to loose her. Especially by doing something stupid like kissing her in the middle of the street, even though my heart is screaming to!

"You're welcome. Come on, we're almost there."

We walk another block or so and end up standing in front of the Children's Hospital. It's still under going construction from the attack with alien weapons, but most of the building is back and fully functional. "The Children's Hospital?" I look at Lena quizzically.

"A lot of the families with kids here don't have much money. They spend all they have on getting their children the care they need, and even though L Corp funds tons of treatments and innovative surgeries, most families don't have enough left over to give their kids the Christmas they deserve. So every year L Corp gives them a holiday celebration."

"Lena," I'm touched. How can anyone think badly of her when here she is, using her valuable time to make sure sick kids have a nice holiday.

"Even when it's not Christmas, I like to visit and see the kids. We read stories and have painting nights." Lena smiles wistfully. "It's therapeutic for them and helps them heal, plus it's cathartic for me. Not all of the kids here even have families and it reminds me where I came from."

"That's beautiful, Lena. You're beautiful."

The CEO blushes and bites her lip. "Thank you. I figured that since you're adopted too, you might get something out of this same as me."

I nod eagerly. "Definitely."

Lena grins and pulls me inside, clearly excited. "This is going to be great!"

The nurse sitting at the front desk looks up from her clipboard and smiles at Lena and I. "Ah, welcome Miss Luthor! The kids have been asking when you would come visit again. I left the presents you brought earlier in the staff room so they couldn't go snooping and find them early." The two woman chuckle, clearly familiar with each other. It's nice to see Lena being treated like a person and not just a 'Luthor'. "And who is your guest?"

Reluctantly, I let go of Lena's hand and shake the nurse's. "Kara Danvers, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Miss Danvers. Any friend of Miss Luthor's is a friend of ours."

"Thanks Daisy. We'll probably only take an hour or so."

"You might want to spend a little bit extra with Katie; she has her big surgery tomorrow."

Lena casts her gaze down. "Thank you, I will."

Together we head to the elevator and go to the top floor. Lena seems a little upset since the nurse mentioned Katie so I squeeze her hand in mine. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

Nodding, Lena picks her head up and smiles again. "She has the best team of doctors on the planet working on her case. I'm just worried because she has no support system. Katie is an orphan, like us. Her parents died when she was too young to remember them and she has no other family. She bounced around foster families, none of them keeping her for very long, until being diagnosed with advanced leukemia and ending up here. It's hard enough being sick but Katie has no one to help her through it."

"You're here, you're helping her."

Lena smiles softly. "I guess you're right. I just wish there was more I could do."

"You really are a good person, Lena."

Laughing, Lena is now back to her cheerful, excited self. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

We stop by the staff room and grab a cart filled to the top with presents. Each one is labeled with a name tag and room number, and I recognize Lena's distinctive scrawling script. She took the time to pick out presents and now deliver them herself. She is full of surprises.

The hallways are covered in children's paintings and family photos to mask the underlying feeling of gloom hanging over the place. The walls are bright white and feel way to sterile for a building full of children. I notice Lena shudder as we pass the ICU where the children are too sick for us to visit. Lena still leaves a present for each and every one.

"Miss Lena!" a small boy with a mop of messy brown hair and chubby cheeks peeks his head out of a room.

"Charlie!" The boy runs down the hallway, his hospital gown flying around his ankles, and leaps into Lena's outstretched arms. She hugs him close and he kisses her cheek. "Shouldn't you be in bed young man?"

The entire interaction makes me melt. Who knew such a strong, powerful, intense woman had such an incredible way with kids? Watching them makes my heart skip a beat.

"No..." The little boy says with a mischievous grin, clearly lying.

"Alright buddy, lets go." I follow them back to his room with the cart, Charlie still snuggled closely in Lena's arms. She gently sets him back in the bed and smiles back at me. "Charlie, I want you to meet my very best friend, Kara."

"Hi Miss Kara!" he waves his chubby little hand at me and I can't help but break out with a wide grin.

"Hi Charlie, it's very nice to meet you."

"Charlie, did you know that Kara likes Star Wars almost as much as you and I do?"

"Really?" the boy replies with wide eyed excitement.

"Yep, Kara is a giant nerd."

"Hey!" I reply with mock annoyance.

"Who's your favorite? I like Finn because he's tough and fights the bad guys even though he doesn't have special powers like Ray!"

"Finn is really cool! I like Princess Leia."

"Yeah, she's pretty." Charlie giggles and rolls around on his bed. "Can you come visit me with Miss Lena all the time? You're funny."

Lena and Charlie look at me expectantly and hopeful. They both look so damn cute how could I possibly say no? "Of course!" Lena beams with happiness and I feel my silly knees going weak again.

"Well Charlie, Kara and I brought you something from Santa." The little boy bounces up and down with glee, clapping his hands. Lena hands him a long box wrapped in bright red and green paper. It takes him less than two seconds to tare it off.

"Oh my gosh! This is for me?" Charlie holds the toy light saber above his head.

"Yep, as long as you promise to not use it on Miss Daisy and take your medicine whenever she tells you too."

"I promise Miss Lena!" Charlie jumps into Lena's arms again and kisses her cheek. "Thank you!" Lena hugs him tight and then he quickly hugs me before becoming fully immersed in his new toy.

"Wow." I whisper to Lena, as we sneak out of Charlie's room to head for the next.

"Isn't it great?"

"It really is." I say softly. My whole body shivers with anticipation at what I'm about to do. My skin tingles and my heart races. Before I can think myself out of it, I lean over and kiss Lena lightly on her cheek, my lips ever so slightly brushing against hers as I pull back. Lena looks stunned, and for a second I think I've made a terrible mistake, but then she's absolutely glowing. Delicately, she ghosts her fingers over where my lips just left.

"Kara..." Lena goes to lean in to kiss me properly, but before we can make contact, a tiny girl is calling Lena's name. "To be continued?" She says, biting her lip in the way that makes my head spin.

"Definitely."

"Miss Lena, Miss Lena you came!" The little girl is holding herself up in her doorway, clearly struggling but unable to contain her excitement to see Lena. She crumbles with a fit of coughs and I momentarily forget myself and race over faster than I should to catch her before she hits the ground. Lena is right behind me, her face ghostly white with worry.

"Katie honey, lets get you back to bed."

Gently, I lift the girl up and carry her back to bed. Lena hands her a glass of water and helps her sip it to calm the coughing. "Are you alright sweetheart, do you need to me to get the nurse?" I say with concern.

"No thank you. This happens all the time, I'm used to it." her words break my heart. "I'm so glad you came before my surgery, Miss Lena."

"How could I not visit my favorite girl?"

Katie giggles and smiles happily. It's incredible seeing the affect Lena has on these kids. They're all so sick, not many of them with good prognosis's, but Lena seems to make them forget that they're in a hospital at all. She has this quality about her, this genuine care and compassion that is so evident here. I wish the tabloids would show this side of her instead of waiting for her to slip up with anti-alien rhetoric.

"I brought you something." Lena sits on the bed next to Katie and holds her hand. "I know you're really scared about tomorrow, so I wanted to give you something special.

I hand Lena the small box labeled Katie and notice the way the CEO's hands are trembling. Katie isn't the only one who's scared...

"Thank you!" Katie carefully opens the box, savoring every second. When she finally gets it open her chocolate eyes start to water. "Miss Lena, she's perfect!"

Katie holds up a Supergirl doll for me to see and I freeze. "Supergirl is Katie's hero." Lena says softly.

I bite my lip hard to stop the emotions bubbling up inside me. Does Lena know, is that really why she brought me here? I know the importance of the work I do as Supergirl, but seeing a little girl who is so much like I used to be looking up to me, it makes my heart swell with pride.

"Supergirl is amazing." Katie says wistfully. "She fights hard every day to protect the city even though not all the people are good to her. She's beautiful and strong and brave and I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"You already are." I say softly and kiss Katie on the forehead.

The little girl beams up at me. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Supergirl is a good friend of mine and she would be so inspired by you Katie." Tears prickle at the corner of my eyes and Lena wraps her arm around my shoulders in a show of support. "You're so brave, and I promise that Supergirl will come visit you after your surgery."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

Lena is watching me closely, with this glimmer in her eyes that I can't quite place. "Okay kiddo, you need to get some rest before your big day. Supergirl and I will be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." Katie and Lena hug and then the girl curls up in bed with her doll. "Thank you Miss Lena, thank you Supergirl." Her eyes are closed before I can say anything.

Lena and I don't speak for a crackles in the air between us, making my heart race and my palms sweat. We put the now empty cart back and head back downstairs into the snow.

The snow is still falling, a little faster now, and the entire street is blanketed in it. A snowflake lands on my nose and with a giggle Lena wipes it away. "Thank you for coming with me today, Kara. Did you have a good time?"

I smile nervously. We're facing each other, fingers intertwined again. I can feel her breath warm on my cheek, we're so close. "That was exactly what I needed, thank you. Maybe we could do this again sometime soon?"

"I'd love that." Lena's cheeks are flushed and strands of her dark hair have come down to dance around her sharp jaw line. She's so beautiful...

Lena's cool hand comes up to cradle my cheek. She looks at me with such intensity, so much passion that it makes me shiver with desire. Suddenly her soft, full lips are on mine! I fall head first into the kiss, eagerly kissing back in a delicate dance. My head swims as warmth spreads from my lips all the way to the tips of my toes.

Kissing Lena Luthor feels like a holy experience. Like I'm in the presence of a goddess and am finally seeing her clearly. All of my senses are heightened as her hands find themselves in my hair, tugging me closer. I don't ever want this to end! Lena is so soft in my arms yet so strong; I could stay like this forever. My knees go weak and butterflies erupt in my stomach.

Lena lets a tiny moan escape her lips and land in my mouth. I don't care what I have to do to get her to make that noise again, but I swear I'm going to find a way! I'm dizzy with desire for this beautiful goddess in front of me.

All too soon, Lena pulls back. I look at her with this stunned, happy expression and she laughs lightly. "If you don't have plans, would you want to go get some coffee with me?"

"Yes, please."

We both blush as the snow continues to fall around us. Hand in hand, we stroll towards a coffee shop which I'm now confident is the second portion of our first date. This is definitely a change I could get used to.


End file.
